ADIÓS HELGA G PATAKIHOLA GERALDINE PATAKI
by erika.yucailla.56
Summary: Helga,empresaria, rica y exitosa, aún no encuentra al amor de su vida, un hombre jóven aparece en su vida con una coloración de ojos muy parecida a los de Arnold, será posible que este sea Arnold, si es así ¿qué pasó con él?


CAPÍTULO 1

Miro a New York desde mi oficina, la ciudad que nunca duerme,es verdad, pero bueno apenas son las 7 de la noche y estoy aburrida y sin nada que hacer, precisamente ahora le eh pedido a Sara que traiga la contabilidad pero no aparece, sabe que eso me disgusta, quiero eficiencia en mis empleados...bah...creo que saldré a caminar un rato.

Salgo de mi despacho y me dirijo al único lugar que sé que estará lejos de las paredes de la oficina y que si cierro los ojos podré tener absoluta paz y además aire fresco, el Helipuerto.

Aquí realmente me siento la reina del mundo, me estoy sentando justo en el centro de aterrizaje, es tan placentero, sentir ese aire salvaje y frío en mi rostro, me recuerda todo por lo que eh luchado y también de lo que me eh alejado, pero no serán recuerdos tristes, al final no fuimos nada, ay es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan deprisa, que veo hacía mi pasado y veo a una chiquilla enamoradiza, en estos años transcurridos, romances eh tenido, pero creo que todavía espero encontrar a mi verdadero amor, que idiotez, ¿una mujer de 26 años esperando a su príncipe azul?.

Mis pensamientos se encuentran interrumpidos, por la presencia de Jonh, mi chofer. guardespaldas en fin mi mano derecha.

-señorita Pataki, tenemos que irnos la fiesta no se llevará a cabo si usted no está.

¡Mierda! la fiesta que mi madre planeo para mí , se me había olvidado, como carajos pude hacerlo, Sara Sara Sara, ¿por qué carajos no me dijo?, me levanto rápidamente y tomo el abrigo que Jonh a extendido para mí y me dirijo al ascensor prácticamente a zancadas.

Estamos rumbo a la fiesta será en el Hotel Capris, seguro que mi madre habrá tirado el hotel por las puertas del mismo, solo espero que no trate de presentarme un "galán", como la vez anterior, el hijo de un diplomático, me la pasé con él tres horas, en donde solo escuché.."mi sueño es convertirme en el próximo presidente" y blah, blah,blah, ojalá no lo haga de nuevo porque esta vez me enojaré mucho con ella.

Llegamos y veo a mi amiga Ana en la entrada, esperándome, creo yo, se voltea y corre hacía mí.

-Helga-me dice prácticamente estrangulándome con su abrazo, siento que me falta el aire, correspondo a su abrazo.

-Hola Ana estás preciosa- y no es mentira, madre de dos hijos, mantiene un cuerpo estupendo, y una hermosa esposa, su esposo es mi socio y también un buen amigo mió, hasta hay veces que creo que se conocieron por mí.

-Helga, quería avisarte que tu madre lo volvió a hacer- ay no esto es malo, frunzo el ceño- sí, amiga lo siento, pero invitó a todos los solteros disponibles, jóvenes y guapos, te estaba esperando para decírtelo.

-Ana y ¿A quienes invitó?-estoy enojada como pudo volver a hacerlo, le dije que no quería más sorpresas como esas-.

-bueno...eh...algunos accionistas, dueños de empresas, hijos de diplomáticos, bueno a mucha gente- ¡mierda! como pudo hacerlo, ya no soy una niña ¡carajo!

-bueno Ana, lo echo está echo, entremos-una parte de mí se siente aliviada, pasé a cambiarme y me puse el mejor vestido de gala que tenía, me encanta este vestido, color cerezo, entallado al cuerpo, un poco atrevido pero no exagerado, y lo vale, diez mil dólares no han sido en vano.

Ingreso al salón todos están en amena conversación, me siento aliviada, a la mayoría conozco, o alguna vez hemos echo negocios.

veo a mi madre acercarse, se la ve tan felíz, que se me olvida el disgusto de la "sorpresa".

-hija, llegaste -me abraza- ay amor disfruta tu fiesta, te quiero mi vida, y quiero que seas muy feliz.

¿Qué? ¿esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños o una boda?

-Helga-toma mi rostro es sus manos, anidándome- te quiero, princesa-me da un beso en la frente, ay yo también te amo mamá.

empieza a llorar, ay no,no,no por favor no llores mamá, no estoy enfadada contigo por esto, lo estaba sí, no lo voy a negar. Siento una mano en mi hombro, volteo, es mi padre.

-Helga, querida, feliz cumpleaños-me abraza efusivamente aún más que Ana, como ah cambiado mi relación con mi familia, definitivamente quién creyerá que somos la familia Pataki.

-amor, Helga, toma es para ti- mi padre me extiende una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo, dentro hay un relicario, en forma de corazón, y dice:"Helga, mamá, papá y Olga te aman", me encanta al fin tener a una familia amorosa, el tiempo sirvió para curar las heridas y estoy agradecida a Dios por eso.

Escucho al alguién llamarme, es Phoebe, no creí que vendría, pero esta aquí, luciendo un precioso vestido asiático, con cabello suelto y perfectamente lacio, llegándole a la cintura, me abraza.

-feliz cumpleaños Helga -¿quién lo diría? Phoebe y yo hemos sido amigas tanto tiempo, ella una neurocirujana muy reconocida aquí en New York, además de ser una mujer asiática-americana increíblemente hermosa.

-Phoebe, me alegro de verte pero ¿Creí que no vendrías?¿Qué pasó?-no disimulo mi alegría de verla aquí.

-Bueno no iba a perderme la fiesta de mi mejor amiga ¿no?, así que estoy aquí, ven tomemos una daikiri de fresa-me arrastra con rumbo a la barra.

Pedimos nuestros tragos, brindamos y bebemos, hace cosquillas en mi garganta, pero no es algo que no haya bebido. Me empieza a platicar de lo bien que le está yendo con su novio Alexander, también médico, ah, me alegra que ella sea feliz, no me gustó nada verla en tan deplorable estado cuando el idiota de Gerald la dejó.

¿tal vez?¿será acaso por eso que somos buenas amigas?¿Por qué escogemos a hombres que solo nos hacen sufrir? bueno en mi caso personal creo que sí, me dolió mucho cuando Arnold, gritó a los cuatro vientos que quería casarse con Lila, ah, y apenas éramos unos muchachos ¿qué? 14 años nada más, me partió el alma ese día, pero bueno ya pasó. ¿por qué coño estoy recordando eso ahora? ah debe ser los daikiris que me estoy bebiendo, si están un poco fuertes, a pedido de Phoebe.

-es cierto ¿Donde está Alexander- digo, notando que no está él.

-ah no te preocupes, está por allá saludando a unos conocidos-y no pasa mucho tiempo y lo tengo en frente.

-hola Helga-se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla- feliz cumpleaños - él me cae muy bien, es bueno con Phoebe, la primera vez que la vió quedó impactado con ella, no hacía más que preguntarme por ella, así que los cité a ambos y surgió su relación.

-me alegro de que hayas venido- digo, de repente veo acercarse a un chico muy apuesto que vienen en dirección hacia nosotros. Alto con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, saluda con Alexander al parecer son conocidos, no sin antes darnos un caballeroso saludo, la verdad no está nada mal ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?

-Señoritas, Felicidades señorita Pataki, por su cumpleaños-dice de la manera más educada y veo sus ojos, son hermosos, ojos verdes, me recuerdan a alguien, que me hizo mucho daño, ah ¿pero que noche a sido está? ¿Acaso será la noche de dolorosos recuerdos?.

-gracias...usted es...-digo inconscientemente, ¡estúpida cabeza!,¡piensa!¿pero que diablos me pasa esta noche? normalmente soy decida y no me dejo intimidar por nadie.

-Edward, Edward Slim-extrecho mi mano y lo saludo, wow,¿Slim? ¿de Slim Incorporations? no sabía que el señor Slim tuviera un hijo, hemos echo un par de negocios juntos pero nunca mencionó a un hijo, nada, estoy sorprendida, realmente es guapo, guapísimo, por el amor de Dios ¿Helga que estás pensando?contrólate.

-si señorita Pataki, encantado de conocerla, sabe la eh visto en periódicos y revistas, es usted una figura pública muy buscada, pero rara vez consiguen una foto comprometedora suya-dice- ¿como lo hace? evadir a la prensa y paparazzis no es fácil.

-simplemente me porto bien-digo encogiéndome los hombres a modo de disculpa, sonríe, me da la oportunidad de ver esos blancos y perfectos dientes.

-ya lo creo-dice, en ese momento suena una canción muy bailable,¡es salsa!, de imprevisto toma mi mano- me concede esta pieza, my lady.

¿qué?¿my lady? Apenas nos conocemos y ya me tutea, es atrevido, pero no me disgusta, al contrario, me cayó muy bien, se nota que es sincero y muy buen bailarín además.

Bailamos por el centro de la pista, ruedo como trompo, este hombre es increíble.

bueno llegó el final de la fiesta, no puedo creerlo son las 2 de la mañana, y eh estado hablando con Edward casi 5 horas, estoy exhausta pero no aburrida, gracias a Dios es sábado y mañana podré dormir todo el día, si hací lo quisiera.

-ja ja ja Helga, eres divertida, no había conocido a alguién como tú, y cuéntame ¿lo golpeabas porque inhalaba detrás de ti?.

-sí-digo con toda naturalidad-era terrible te apuesto que si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar también lo habrías echo.

-creo que sí-sus ojos se dirigen hacía mí- bueno a sido una velada muy agradable, la verdad no estaba muy animado de venir a esta fiesta, pero, creo que fue...una buena idea, ¿te veré mañana?

¿qué?¿qué digo?

-si- ay no ¿pensando otra vez en voz alta?.

-bien, dame tu número telefónico-se lo doy- te llamaré.

-está bien.

salimos juntos a la salida claro sin cogernos de las manos o algo parecido, estoy bsucando a Jonh pero no aparece por ningún lado, lo llamo

-señorita Pataki

-Jonh, ¿donde estás?, te estoy esperándo aqui en el hall de hotel.

- voy en seguida, es que...eh...este...señotita Pataki..su madre me dijo que ya se había ido con su padre a su casa y que luego regresara por ella y hací lo hice-¿qué? Mierda madre, carajo, ¿qué, quería que me fuera a casa a pie?¿qué estaba pensando? cierro los ojos tratando de contener mi ira, que va creciendo en mi interior cual magma elevándose.

-no vengas Jonh, yo la llevaré-¿qué? ay no, ahora tú, ¿qué, caso el universo está en contra mía, este día?

-este...no tienes porque hacer eso

-problablemente Jonh ya esté acostado en su cama, no querrás darle insomnio ¿no es así?

Es cierto, uy pero mi madre me va a oir, me extiende su codo el cúal acepto, salimos y afuera el parking trae su auto, un precioso Audi negro deportivo, del mismo modelo que el mió la diferencia radica en el color negro/ blanco.

-adelante-dice abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, permitiéndome deslizarme dentro, estos autos son geniales.

-gracias-digo ay apenas nos conocemos, y es tan caballeroso, me pregunto si es así con todas, pero eso a mi no me interesa, no somos nada, solo...eh...conocidos

-bien...este...¿donde vives?-pregunta, apuntándome con esos ojos increíblemente verdes,¡demonios! pareciese que lo estoy viendo a él, pero no, no es posible, Arnold era rubio y este chico no tiene nada que ver con él.

-este...Ajaví-le digo.

-ah ¿penhouse?-pregunta con un tono de burla.

-Sí, ¿te estás burlando?- pregunto

-no, solo que me eh dado cuenta de dos cosas, te gusta tener poder, y creo que te gustan las alturas porque es una manera de alejarte del mundo ¿me equivoco?

demonios ¿qué? como lo sabe, me quedo admirada de este hombre como puede saber eso sobre mí, no lo entiendo, mientras conduce por la quinta aven¡da, me pregunto acaso es Arnold, es decir, no lo eh visto en casi 12 años, podrá ser, pero es que esos ojos tan profundos, tan hermosos, una advertencia de llegada me saca de mis pensamientos.

Él da elegatemente vuelta la auto me abre la puerta y me extiende la mano para que pueda bajarme, una vez fuera me acompaña hasta el Hall del edificio, llamo a ascensor, gracias a Dios no tarda en llegar y me dispongo a entrar, cuando siento la mano de Edward en mi brazo.

-Helga-dice con un poco de inseguridad en su voz

-si-digo yo a modo de continuar con la charla

-quisiera volver a verte, me gustaría que nos vieramos más

¿qué? ya mierda en serio, el universo se puso en mi contra o qué.

-este...yo...-no sé que decir estoy aturdida, el único que provocaba eso en mí, era, Arnold, pero eso era cuando yo era una chiquilla.

-Shh ... no digas nada, pone un dedo a los labios, callándome inmediatamente.

-quiero conocerte mejor Helga eres una mujer sorprendente, déjame, tratarte, déjame ser tu amigo.

asiento la cabeza, me quedo muda, este hombre es un espécimen masculino tan guapo,debería ser un castigo ser tan guapo, y bueno yo, si, sé que tengo y eh tenido el autestima bajo, eh canalizado mi energía a los negocios y por ello creo que nadie lo nota, pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma chica insegura de sí misma, que creo que no es bonita, ni sexi, y piensa ¿que verían los hombres en mí ? claro además de la empresa, acciones, millones de dólares, por favor y ¿ahora este hombre me dice que quiere tratarme?, hey, si, tú mirame, no soy quién tú crees, no creo que sea bonita y ante mis ojos todas serán más bonitas que yo, consiguete a alguién como tú.

ya basta pongo fin a mis pensamientos y entro al ascensor, él se queda parado frente al ascensor

-descansa Helga, dueme bien

-descansa Edward.-se cierran las puertas y prácticamente me derrumbo en el ascensor, estoy aturdida, esta noche y madrugada han sido para recordar cosas del pasado, cosas que creía olvidadas.

mañana será otro día...CONTINUARÁ

Hola lectores bueno esta es mi primera historia acerca de Helga, y bien veremos que pasa con este chico Edward ¿será acaso que Edward es Arnold? si es así ¿qué pasó con él? continuará

bien dejen sus comentarios, si hay faltas ortográficas, perdonen, disculpen XD, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este primer capítulo de fanfic acerca de OYE ARNOLD esa serie que tanto me gustó y pues que pena que no sacaran la película de la Jungla.


End file.
